<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream X Puffy by MikeTheWow192</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376582">Dream X Puffy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheWow192/pseuds/MikeTheWow192'>MikeTheWow192</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheWow192/pseuds/MikeTheWow192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hot short goat mom gets fucked by green boi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy/Clay | Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream X Puffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was in the community house when all of a sudden he gets tackled from behind from a certain sheep hybrid " Hi my duckling!" says puffy " how are you doing?" Dream looks at her, he doesn't have his mask on " I'm doing fine puffy..." Dream says as he winces in pain from the tackle " What do you want?" Puffy looks at him, happy to see her duckling " nothing just wanted to see you!" Puffy says as she tighten her hug on dream " what do you to do?" Puffy ask dream, before he can say anything she comes up with something " OH I know let's have a picnic together!" Puffy suggests happily, Dream agrees and the set up the picnic near the spawn area " are you having fun ducking?" Puffy says happily, " oh yeah I am but I know something we could that is more fun..." dream says looking at puffy " oh really? like what?" Puffy says questionably " Like this" Dream says as he kisses her on the lips<br/>
puffy eyes widen but begin to soften as she begin to melt from kiss, dream forces his tongue inside her mouth as puffy moans, they stay like for a couple of minutes until they break apart for air, Dream stares at puffy and says " we can stop if you want" dream suggests " like hell I would" puffy says out of breath, she moans when dream grabs her right breast and starts to fiddle her nipple with his fingers which makes her moan even louder they start to undress each other as puffy pulls down dream's pants and shorts revealing his dick " look at that my duckling has grown so much" she says intimately as licks the head of it making dream shudder she sucks on the head in her mouth as she starts to get deeper only being able to reach halfway she bobs her head until dream's hand grabs a fistful of her hair starts fucking her mouth in a rapid speed it was a bit hard to breath so she squirms  trying pull away whilst also moaning in the process he let's her go looking at her red lips and teary eyes when she looks at him and says " that was amazing' dream looks at her is he licks his lips<br/>
" we didn't even get the best part yet" he says as he grabs pulling her pants exposing her wet pussy and plump ass he positions himself to be on atop of her " god you look so hot under me"<br/>
says dream as he positions his dick to her entrance he looks at for conformation and she only nodded as he started going inside. she jerked in pain at the girth of his dick on told him to keep going until he was fully inside her. he starts pounding into her " Mmh.. fuck. Dream!" puffy moans loudly ""Keep going! D-don't stop, fuck me harder... p-please.."<br/>
she tried to say, her words a jumbled mess as he only went quicker, each thrust making her head pound and her stomach knot. He put his free hand on her neck, his mouth on her shoulder as he sucked on her, letting out quiet grunts. "More!" she screamed as Dream sped up, her groans becoming louder. "You love being all helpless, don't you bitch? Taking all my cock in your little pussy. You're moaning and cumming like there's no tommorow, you need nothing but my cock, huh?" he yelled, his voice cracking at parts. She nodded, before cumming again, this time her mouth was wide agape and her pussy was soaking wet. She could barely handle the pleasure, the feeling of Dream overstimulated her ALREADY. "I'm not done with you, cum slut." he flipped her over, before sticking his cock in her again."Fuuck!" she moaned, her throat in pain from all the screaming. His cock was positioned in such a way that each thrust made her feel like she was over the moon. Each thrust made Dream move quicker before he groaned, making sure to pull out before coming on her back.</p><p>Puffy layed there covered cum with dream laying next to her as he begin drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>